


哈里·杜博阿差点把自己淹死在浴缸里

by V07225



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 我的哈里：阿金救我，没有阿金我要死了，阿金你就是我的船锚——
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 13





	哈里·杜博阿差点把自己淹死在浴缸里

“我喜欢这里。”

_“就和你的身体一样，双份的溃烂。”_

“我就是喜欢这种*衰败*的感觉。”

_“这是强词夺理，你知道是怎么回事，你只是无法摆脱——”_

“闭嘴，我可以。”

_“那么*美*呢？”_

“它是毒药。”

_“*爱情*呢？”_

“一种病态的幻觉。”

_“*宗教*又是什么？”_

“为自己恶行开脱的理由… …”

_“你看，你已经在跟着我走了。”_

“你在骗我，你是故意的，狡猾的恶魔。”

_“那是多少个世纪以前的古老称谓——看看你，可怜的，你对一切都感到怀疑。”_

“绝对不是，怀疑是信仰的起点。”

_“那你信仰什么呢？”_

——哈里.杜博阿警探，在他四十多岁的某一天里坐在浴缸边缘，努力让自己的双脚踩在地板上。他差点溺死在浴缸里。

主要问题是，哈里.杜博阿感到很挫败——他四十多岁了，却觉得想把双脚踩在地板上很难，好像他的脚有了自主意识，它们不会听“哈里.杜博阿”的话——

你的脚在动，它们痉挛战栗，它们抖个不停。

你想叫——救命，妈妈！我的脚要离我而去，它们会把我的身体从中间扯成两半！

那会是*均匀*的两半吗？不*对称*是不好的… …为什么要思考这个问题？

四十多岁的哈里.杜博阿把脸埋进掌心里。他刚刚洗了个澡，是金建议他这样做的。对，他刚刚洗了个澡，在身上抹大量香波，用洗发水清洗自己浑身上下所有的*毛发*，搓下很多很多难闻的脏东西。

然后差点溺死在浴缸里。

现在，他可以坐在那审视自己的身体了。

中年男人的赤裸躯体，苍白、臃肿，*声音*说他在溃烂，*声音*说得没错。他的脑子里总是有很多这样的声音，十几二十个不同的人住在哈里.杜博阿的大脑里，有奸诈小人和磊落君子，有博学之士有愚钝之人，从容自若者和争强好胜者，沉迷生色的烂骨头和一个英雄。

他们全都在哈里.杜博阿的大脑里，他们全都长着哈里.杜博阿的脸。

而真正的哈里.杜博阿在溃烂。呼吸粗重，鼻腔和肺部有酒精的味道，是长期酗酒产生的恶臭。他的鼻头泛红，脸是麻木的… …刺激性药物在杀死他面部的神经，它们试图在这张脸上画出让人心满意足的*表情*，把躯壳里所剩无几的生命力压榨出来画一个*表情*，然后*表情*就永远留在了那里——这可让它们意外了——*表情*会褪色，会风干，会干裂… …可它偏要留在那里。

它怎么敢！

哈里.杜博阿用力搓自己的脸。他知道自己现在脸上没有那个*表情*，他没有在笑，没有任何东西——除了挫败和绝望——在麻痹他的神经，可*表情*在那，*表情*在另一个表情之下。

警探甚至不敢去照镜子。

如果走运，他会在镜子里看见一滩烂泥，一坨溃烂的肉，一堆用酒精和思必得粘在一起的骨头和腐肉，每一秒这些东西都比上一秒溃烂腐败得更多。

可如果不走运，他会在镜子里看见赤裸裸的哈里.杜博阿。

身形臃肿，皮肤松垮，肩膀下塌，金黄色美妙液体浇灌出的、让人难以忍受的肚子，下腹蜷曲的黑色毛发和其中那皱缩可怜的小东西。

什么都做不好的哈里.杜博阿，什么都不懂也什么都不知道的哈里.杜博阿，在马丁内斯甚至无法活下去的哈里.杜博阿… …你应该一直坐在浴缸边上，就坐在浴缸边上看着自己让人厌恶的身体。不出意外的话你会死在这里，然后等到你开始腐烂发臭的时候，人们就会发现你了。

第二天你会登上报纸——飞旋旅社客房里发现的丑陋男尸——这是唯一让大家认识你的机会，棒极了。

哈里.杜博阿摇摇晃晃地披上浴袍。他花了十分钟跟自己的双腿做沟通，然后让双腿带着身体和脑袋来到阳台上。他答应葛城警督要在阳台上等他。

警督已经在那了。穿橙色夹克的亚洲人靠在栏杆上，非常小心地翻阅他的笔记本。他嘴里叼着一根烟，廉价劣质的那种，在瑞瓦肖随便一家杂货铺里就买得到。香烟头部那一丁点火光让杜博阿警探眯起了眼睛——他不是很习惯*光*，就和不习惯*日出*和警督鲜艳的橙色夹克一样。他们太明亮，太烫… …不是那种可以在阴沟里腐烂的东西，不是衰败和溃烂的朋友。

但这并不意味着他不喜欢。事实上那些东西——光和热度——在吸引哈里.杜博阿。

没有人知道它们吸引的是真正的哈里.杜博阿还是那诸多哈里.杜博阿其中的一个，但至少，它们*确实*吸引了一部分的哈里.杜博阿。

“一个小时。”警督低头看他腕上的表，“我以为你会溺死在浴缸里。”

“差一点。”

警督停下他翻阅笔记本的手。

哈里突然感到有点烦躁，还有点委屈。没有哪个警察或者哪个四十多岁的男人，会莫名其妙溺死在浴缸里，大家拿这当一个玩笑。可他差点就让玩笑成真了，哈里.杜博阿差点把自己淹死在浴缸里。

问题就出在这了。如果世界上有一条专门攻击白痴的恶犬，而某天你走在街上被这条恶犬咬伤了，那么没有任何人应该为你的伤负责，因为你是个白痴；没有任何人应该道歉，除了你，因为你是个白痴。

你应该说“抱歉，对不起，我让它咬了我，我实在是个白痴，真是太不好意思了”。

于是哈里.杜博阿深吸一口气：“对不起，金，我差点让自己淹死在浴缸里。”

葛城警督合上他的笔记本。

“警探，你需要休息吗？”

“不需要，完全不。”哈里突然感觉自己刚刚不该和金说那些，他好像把一个原本挺好笑的玩笑搞砸了，“我现在需要工作，还有大量能让自己活过来的东西——比如一根烟。你能给我一支烟吗。”

警探看向金.葛城的那支烟，他用目光追随同时带来抚慰和刺痛的、不丁点大的火光。这是实话，他需要烟，尼古丁能把哈里.杜博阿破烂不堪的脑子粘合在一起。

“我可以给你一支烟，但是——”金.葛城把笔记本夹在胳膊下面，然后他伸手去掏烟，“我是认真的，警探，你现在的情况似乎并不适合工作。”

“因为我差点把自己淹死在浴缸里… …不过没有人真的会这么蠢，对吧，所以这事实上并没有发生，我好得很。”杜博阿警探嘟嘟囔囔。

他希望自己的声音听起来能像个超级巨星，但很不巧，事实上他听起来像是个走丢了的流浪儿童。

“你一点都不‘好’。”金把他的廉价香烟递过去。

哈里给自己点了根烟，他手抖得厉害，皮肉吵着要离开骨骼。葛城警督抽的香烟味道浓烈，非常辛辣，会在舌尖上留下苦森森的味道。这种浓郁饱满的感觉和金.葛城本人形成一种非常鲜明的反差，它稍微转移了警探的注意力，让他能稍微冷静下来，把关于浴缸的东西暂时从脑子里赶出去。

“我从来没感觉这么好过。”

金.葛城叹了口气。他把烟头按灭在阳台上的铁盒子里：“警探，希望你能更严肃地对待这件事情——我非常担心你的身体状况。”

“你应该更关心工作，金。”现在他冷静下来了，冷静下来的哈里.杜博阿能听到隐隐约约的海浪声——它从西南角传过来，和夜间湿冷的风一起在瑞瓦肖上空飘荡。他想象那海面上有一艘船，一艘“哈里号”，它在这样黑漆漆的海面上航行… …或者根本没在航行，而只是在随波逐流。

“我不知道就目前的工作而言，还有什么能比你的身体状况更值得关心的。跟‘案情’有关的部分你做得还不错，而至于其他部分——”金推了推眼镜。警督的声音轻柔平和，让人安心。即使知道他有时候相当热衷于挖苦和讽刺，你也会觉得这句话是*真*的，他真认为你做得不错。

哈里.杜博阿等他说下去。

“至于其他部分——”葛城警督停顿了一会儿，然后他又从烟盒里抽出一支烟来，“我们慢慢来吧，警探。”

哈里看着金.葛城把那根烟点燃。银色的金属打火机，火苗是橙红色，非常明亮，“呲”的一声。警督的侧脸有一瞬间被这簇火苗照亮，线条柔和的亚洲人面孔，高颧骨，脸颊微凹。

他是认真的。

一艘船，哈里号，在海面上漂荡… …它不知道自己的港口在哪，暂时也没有特别明显的航向。这艘船上没有水手，没有船长，桅杆和甲板破破烂烂。海浪们谋划着把它吞下去绞碎，然后这片残骸归你，那片残骸归他。

唯一值得欣慰的是哈里号有锚。它至少有锚。

“你今天已经抽了一根烟了，金。”杜博阿警探看着警督新点上的那根烟。

“我决定陪你抽一根烟，警探，这没什么坏处。”葛城警督回答，“抽完它——然后如果你执意如此，我们就聊聊今天的进展。”

“那我们现在能聊聊别的吗？我想起一艘船和它的船锚。”

“这关于你的过去吗，你想起来什么了？”

“我觉得这可能更多关乎将来… …”


End file.
